Infinite
by Areathil
Summary: "There are no limits to magic if you have your nakama with you" Fairy Tail Fanfiction! Mostly OC point of view! Rated T to be sure! After Tenhrou Arc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction!**

**Excuse my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language so you can expect some mistakes in this story.**

**This story takes place just after the Tenhrou arc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP IN THIS STORY ARE MINE!**

_Narrator POV:_

_When she came closer to the voices she quickened her pace. The voices, they weren´t close at all, but she could still hear them inside her head. When she saw the building she eventually started to run towards it. She couldn't believe it, they were actually back? After seven years she would finally meet the people she looked up to since she was just a little girl. She stopped running when she came in front of the wooden building. Above her there were big wooden letters spelling a name: Fairy Tail._

_The girl breathed in and out. She looked down into a puddle of water in which she could see her reflection. Her long purple hair almost reached down to her butt, her sideways bangs were almost entirely covering her right eye. Her eyes always bothered her. They where white to silver colored, almost like she was a ghost. Then she looked to rest of her body. Her white guild mark with gold lining really stood out. She was wearing a short white top which was revealing her stomach and with that her guild mark. She also noticed that her leather jacket had some stains on it. "Stupid forest" she mumbled. Her black tight pants and her black combat boots were dirty as well. Normally she wouldn't care, but now she wanted to look as best as she could. She was going to meet her idols. The strongest mages of Fairy Tail who disappeared seven years ago after Acnologia destroyed Tenhrou Island. But apparently the mages survived. _

_Now she could hear the voices outside of her head. She knew one of them. It belonged to the current guild master Macao. He was talked to someone who sounded.. well… old? The other voices were louder, happier, but especially louder. She wasn't used to loudness. Since she joined the guild it was always very quiet, but except when those people from Twilight Ogre would 'visit' to collect our debts for them. Today Macao told them he couldn´t pay them, because there were almost no jobs for our small guild, so the Ogre members destroyed our guild hall again. "I hate them, I should have been there to help my guild" I said to myself clenching my fists. Normally when there was trouble I could 'hear' it. I could feel it when someone needed help. Apparently it doesn't always work. But now the voices were crystal clear: "We're home". That was everything she needed to hear._

_She couldn't move. What if they're not as she hoped they would be. She shrugged that thought off her and she brought her hand to the door, but before she could open it the doors flew open. Everything happened within a second. "Watch out!" someone yelled, but it was too late. A person flew through the doors right into her. There she was, lying on the ground with some person on top off her. The person stood up reaching towards her stretching his hand out for her to reach. "Sorry, are you alright?" She gladly accepted his hand and while he pulled her up she examined him and she started to blush. Before her stood a muscular young man, probably the same age as her. He had black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. But it weren't his facial features that caused her to turn as red as a tomato. The guy in front of her wasn't wearing any clothes except for his underwear. "Is there something wrong? You're looking really weird at me?". Then he noticed my guild mark. "Oi, I have never met you but apparently you're are a part of my guild" he said pointing at his own mark. Then I knew it. "Oh my, you're Gray! Gray Fullbuster!" "So they are really back!" I happily said while jumping up and down. "So you know who I am, but what is your name?" Gray asked me, happily asking me while I was still jumping of joy. "My name?" I stopped jumping "Ayame" "Ayame Mitsuko"._

"_Nice to meet you Ayame" "Why are you standing outside on your own, we can't have a party without all of our members?" Gray smiled and he pushed Ayame in front of him through the opening where once the doors to the guild were._

**So what do you think? I know it's a little short but I probably will add the next chapter today or tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, ONLY MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

_Ayame POV_

"_Oi, Flame Brain!" "Apologize to this girl which I hit when I flew outside, you where the one who threw me!" Gray yelled towards a pink-haired young man sitting at a table with a blue cat on top of his head. Of course I recognized him immediately. "Natsu" I mumbled. "Yeah that's my name" Natsu looked from her from head to toe, stopping at her guild mark "And you are?". Oh right.. dragon slayers have excellent hearing, how could I forget. Before I could answer someone else answered Natsu his question. "Her name is Ayame, she joined Fairy Tail only a year ago". I turned around to see Kinana standing there with a big smile on her face. "I was asking myself when you would come" she whispered to me. "Well welcome to the family, Ayame!" Natsu grinned. I nodded while trying not to cry.. from happiness._

_Only now, Fairy Tail is complete. After Natsu, Gray and the others came back a lot of things have changed. With the return of the stronger mages, the number of jobs also increased. People seem to remember the guild again. I really enjoy going on jobs now and now I can finally make some serious money. Now I can pay for a small apartment at the edge of Magnolia which I share with Kinana. Since I joined Fairy Tail she has been like a sister to me. She always told me stories about Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza went on jobs and that they always destroyed half a town in progress. At first I thought she was exaggerating now I'm seeing it with my own eyes. Natsu, Gray and Lucy went on a job together and Erza, who for some unknown reason actually thought that I could keep an eye on them, sent me with them. It was an simple job: Capturing some bandits for 100.000 jewels. But well… Natsu went overboard and after Lucy and I locked the bandits up, Gray started a fight with Natsu. Fire and ice… EVERYWHERE! I sweat dropped. "I believe we can forget about that reward". Lucy nodded. "There goes our rent money". We both sighed._

_The train ride back to Magnolia was long. Natsu was crawling on the floor trying not to puke. We all sweat dropped. "Oi, Ayame you did a great job with those bandits" "You didn't even had to use magic" Lucy stared at me. "Now you're saying" she continued "What kind of magic do you use?". I looked down to my feet. "I only have little knowledge of telepathy, but I can't really use that in a fight so I have to rely on my physical strength". "There's nothing wrong with that" Gray claimed. _

_Gray POV_

_Hmmm that's weird. She claims only to know telepathy, but why do I feel such a strong magical energy coming from her. Maybe he should ask Makarov when they return home. Since the day he met Ayame he felt weird around her. Not that he feels uncomfortable around her, but her magic energy feels weird. He looked at her again, there was something else about this girl. Her eyes. When he stared into her eyes a shivering went down his spine._

_Ayame POV_

_Why I he looking at me like that? Something between my teeth? I turned my had towards the window. The train seemed to slow down. "This doesn't seem right?" "This isn't Magnolia!". When the train came to stop Natsu was the first one to stand up. "Finally, home!" "Huh, we're still in the middle of nowhere". Everyone was shocked by a sudden explosion and screaming. I looked outside of the window, only to see a group of men wearing black cloaks standing on top of the train. Another explosion was heard and when she looked behind her a cloaked figure was standing in front of Lucy. "Open! Gate of the Golden B…" but before she could finish the figure raised his hand followed by a large dark beam sending her threw the window and outside of the train. Natsu glared at the figure but quickly jumped after Lucy "Gray, Ayame take care of this guy!" "I'm going to help Lucy!". I shivered. This guy sent Lucy flying and I'm supposed to take care of him!? "Ice-Make Sword!" _

"_Ayame look out!". The figure sent a beam towards me, but before it could hit me Gray blocked it with his sword. I watched Gray slashing his sword towards the figure only to see Gray not doing any damage. "Darkness: Cage of Despair" I could hear the figure say with a deep voice. Within a second Gray was surrounded by dark beams which together looked like a cage. Gray tried to break the cage with his sword, only to fail and fall to the ground screaming in pain. "Don't waste your strength, as long you're in there your attacks will only cause you pain". I watched in fear as the figure turned to me "Hello there, now it's your turn" I could see the evil grin on his face when he launched his next attack towards me. Luckily it missed, but it destroyed the entire train wall. I had to defend myself, so I launched my fist towards him when the figure was still recovering from his previous attack. My attack hit him but it didn't appeared to have done any damage. He turned towards me and quickly put his hand around my neck and threw me to the ground, next to Gray. "First I'm going to kill him, so you can watch" he laughed. A creepy evil laugh. He put his hand in the air and I could see dark energy surrounding it. He then reached for Gray. _

_Gray POV_

_I was laying on the ground, there was pain all over my body. It hurts so bad, I can't even move. Then I see Ayame being thrown down next to me. "No! Ayame!" I screamed inside of me. I was in so much pain I could only see the man talking and laughing in his own creepy way. He then reached for me, while his hand was covered in pure dark energy. I closed my eyes for the pain that was coming. The pain never came. I heard a scream, but it wasn't Ayame. _

_Natsu POV_

"_Oi, these guys are though" I looked back at Lucy, who was still unconscious. "You guys are going to pay for what you did to her" I screamed! "Fire Dragon's Roar!" my fire seemed to have knock out some of the cloaked people but the most of them just dodged it and launched their own attacks for him. Then I saw the huge explosion blasting from within the train. I hope that Gray and Ayame are fine. Than only seconds after thinking that a blinding light was forming from inside the train followed by a large white magic circle appearing above it. Someone was chanting something. "Heavens: Light Gathering!" now, the light became too bright to look at. After a couple of seconds he looked up again. The cloaked people were gone and everything was silent._

**I have vacation now so I have a lot of free time, so I'll just post chapters after I finished them. You probably can expect at least 1 chapter every one or two days.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ayame POV_

_I didn't know how I did it, it just happened. As the man was reaching for Gray I felt something within me, it was like something from deep within was trying to save Gray. When the man his attack almost reached Gray something within me snapped. I could feel a huge amount of magic energy leaving my body through my hands. I reached for the sky and chanted the word: "Heavens: Light Gathering". Above me appeared a huge magic circle and a beam of light came down from the skies right on to Gray's attacker. The light was so bright I had to turn my face away. When I stood up the light was gone, so was the attacker. There was an complete silence. Then I looked down at Gray who was staring at me. "How.. What.. What happened?". But before I could answer I could feel my body go numb and everything went black._

_Gray POV_

_Within a second a stood up to quickly catch her from falling face first to the ground. "I still don't understand what happened" I smiled "Thank you for protecting me". "GRAY, AYAME ARE YOU ALRIGHT" I could hear Natsu yelling. "Natsu! We're here! Come quick Ayame is unconscious!" I yelled back. I saw him walking through the rumble, holding Lucy in his arms bridal style. "She'll be fine, she just hit her head, I know she'll wake up soon" Natsu said when he saw me looking at Lucy. "I hope I can say the same for her" I said, turning my head towards Ayama again. "That magic circle, the light.. so bright.." I brought out. "It was her wasn't it". I nodded "I guess so, I've never seen something like that". I lifted Ayame in my arms, the same way Natsu was carrying Lucy. "It not a long walk towards the next town, there we'll take a train to Magnolia". Natsu agreed. While walking into the direction of the nearest town I couldn't stop thinking about the hooded figure. Who was he. Why did he attack our train? Was it just a coincidence? Or was there something else going on?_

_Time skip: Magnolia_

_Wendy POV_

"_Oh my.." was the only thing I could say when the doors of the guild busted open. I saw Gray and Natsu rushing towards the infirmary. Only now I noticed the girls that they were holding. "WENDY!" "We need you" Natsu yelled before disappearing through a door. I quickly followed them. When I reached the infirmary the girls were already lying on beds next to each other. "Lucy.. Ayame.." I mumbled as I started to heal them. Luckily Lucy wasn't badly injured, she just needed to rest. Ayame was another story. When I tried to heal her I could feel her magic reacting to my own. "I thought Ayame didn't had any strong magic?". "We thought so, but she used some really strong spell back there" Gray answered. "She stronger than you think, but that is also her weak spot" A voice from behind me said. "What ya mean Gramps?" Natsu asked. "Ayame has a lot of magic power which she never knew she had, her body isn't used to that magic flowing threw her body so it's reacting to it". Master Makarov answered. "Be releasing all of her magic at ones she passed out, she'll recover… eventually". "I'll watch over her until she does I happily replied. "Natsu, Gray, come with me to my office, I want to know the details of what happened". I watched the three of them leaving the room. I also wonder what happened, but I promised to watch over Amaye en Lucy._

_? POV_

"_Dammit, what do you mean you got defeated!?" "One of my top men defeated by a teenager, such a shame!". I walked towards the still hooded man who was kneeled in front of me and I slapped him across the room. When he hit the wall I could hear bones break. "My deepest apologies my lady, but she wasn't just a girl, she hit me with a beam of light coming down from the sky, it was lost magic!" he managed to say. I turned to man. "Well that sounds interesting, but I can't allow someone to know of our existence, I want you to find that girl and kill her". "That won't be a problem my lady, I saw a mark on her that I recognized, Fairy Tail". I grinned. "Well than it's time for you to pay a visit to my dear friend Makarov"._

_Amaye POV_

_Finally I managed to open my eyes. I've been conscious since I was carried in by Gray but for some reason I could not speak. My body was still weak but I managed to sit at the edge of my bed. Would it be real, do I actually have magic.. really strong magic even. Than the door of the infirmary opened. "Amaye you're awake!" Lucy flung herself towards me. "Oh hi Lucy I'm happy to see you're alright as well" I managed to bring out while she was still hugging me. "Yeah I just needed some rest, but you've been out for three days, everyone was worrying about you". "I was awake, but I couldn't say a thing" I replied. "I know everything about what happened at that train" I mumbled. "Don't worry about it, now come with me, we're throwing a party because you're all right!" Lucy pulled me with her as we walked to the others. I sighed. "That's what I like about this guild, you're always in for a party" I could hear the voices of my friends coming closer. I smiled, but for a second I felt something weird, something dark. I shrugged it off. "It's probably nothing" I whispered to myself._


	4. Authors Note

**Hi, today I've posted 3 chapters and I would love it if you would review it**

**I can handle criticism, but please stay nice, I'm still a fanfiction noob ey**

**xx**


End file.
